


Yo te extrañare

by Freyja



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyja/pseuds/Freyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic acerca de McDanno</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo te extrañare

Título: Yo te extrañare  
Hola esta historia vino a mi mente después de escuchar esta canción.  
Yo te extrañare por Tercer Cielo

Danny estaba sentado en el lanai mirando el océano, mirar el océano se había vuelto su actividad favorita, desde que él se había ido.  
No quería volver al cuartel general, no quería entrar en aquel lugar y no verlo.  
Todavía podía recordar su último beso, la última caricia, la cara de asombro de su querido amor al saber que Danny lo amaba.

Danny POV   
“Yo te extrañare  
Tenlo por seguro…”

“No debiste, no debiste interponerte entre esa bala y yo, oh babe no sabes lo mucho que te extraño, necesito que estés aquí a mi lado, nunca entendiste que tu vida valía tanto como la mía, te extraño, no sé cómo hacer Steve, ¿Cómo sigo? Te necesito babe, mi amor”

“Fueron tantos bellos y malos momentos que vivimos juntos  
Los detalles  
Las pequeñas cosas  
Lo que parecía no importante  
Son las que más invaden mi mente al recordarte…”

“Cada mañana espero ver tu sonrisa, espero mi beso para salir de la cama, espero ver como ruedas tus ojos porque no quiero despertarme, espero ver tu alegría al saber que Gracie vendría a vernos, mi taza de café esperándome, espero sentir tu perfume en mi ropa, esa superioridad al saber que siempre manejarías mi auto, mi beso al llegar al cuartel general porque no podías dejar de ser un niño grande, espero tantas cosas que ya no tengo, tu amor, tu cuerpo acurrucado al mío, espero ver como tiras gente a la jaula de los tiburones, te quiero de vuelta amor volve…por mí, por Danno ¿Si?”

“Ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo  
Para verte de nuevo  
Para darte un abrazo y nunca soltarte…”

“Te amo loco SEAL, no sé qué habré hecho para merecer tu amor pero sabe que te amo, jamás dejaré de hacerlo, mis brazos se sienten vacíos sin ti a mi lado, te amo y siempre voy a amarte”

“Más comprendo que llego tu tiempo  
Que Dios te ha llamado  
Para estar a su lado  
Así él lo quiso  
Pero yo nunca pensé que doliera tanto…”

“No era tu tiempo, sé que cambiaste tu vida por la mía, cumpliste tu promesa a mi monita de cuidarme, pero olvidaste que ni ella ni yo podemos vivir sin vos, olvidaste que te necesito como el aire mismo, mi amor, mi Ohana, mi amigo, te amo”

 

Steve POV  
Él estaba aún allí, sabía que le quedaba poco que debía seguir hacía la luz, pero no podía dejar a su Danno de esa forma.

“Ya no llores por mi  
Yo estoy en un lugar lleno de luz  
Donde existe paz  
Donde no hay maldad  
Donde puedo descansar  
No llores por mí es tan bello aquí  
Nunca imagine…”

“Danno, amor no llores, no había otra opción, no podía haber hecho otra cosa, la princesa aún necesita de ti, no quería dejarte y jamás lo haré, pero tenía que hacer esto, llámame egoísta pero no podría sobrevivir sin ti, tú eres más fuerte, te amo Danno y nuestro tiempo juntos siempre estará conmigo, no me llores amor mío, vive Danno”

“Quiero que seas feliz  
Que te vaya bien y cuando te toque partir  
Espero verte aquí…”

“Vive amor todavía tienes un largo camino, y descuida cuando sea tu hora estaré ahí, vive amor, vive esa vida que te ganaste por haberme aguantado todo este tiempo, se feliz Danno y recuerda siempre que Steve te ama”

Danny POV  
“Yo te extrañare  
Tenlo por seguro  
Como pensar que la vida puede terminar en un segundo  
La vida es polvo puede esparcirse en un momento  
Nada trajiste nada te llevas  
Solo lo que había dentro  
Ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo  
Para verte de nuevo  
Para darte un abrazo y nunca soltarte  
Mas comprendo que llego tu tiempo  
Que Dios te ha llamado  
Así él lo quiso  
Pero yo nunca pensé  
Que doliera tanto...”

“Te amo Steve y siempre voy amarte, hasta que sea el día en donde nos volvamos a ver, loco idiota, porque espero que estés ahí esperándome, voy a llevarte en mi corazón, recuerda hasta que pueda volverte a ver que Danno te ama Súper SEAL, te amo Steve…”

De repente sintió una cálida brisa rozar su cuerpo y supo que de alguna forma su amor había recibido el mensaje.

“Yo te extrañare  
Tenlo por seguro…”

Fin


End file.
